Killik
| Afbeelding =250px | uitspraak =Kĭl’-lĭk | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = Insect | subsoorten =Diversen | lengte =Van 3 centimeter (Jooj) tot 50 meter (Kolosolok) | leeftijd = Ca. 2 jaar | voeding = | ademhaling =Zuurstof | thuisplaneet =Alderaan | gesproken =Killik | geschreven = | kolonies =Alsakan Manen van Qoribu Utegetu Nebula | affiliatie = }} De Killiks waren een insectachtige species en de oorspronkelijke inwoners van de planeet Alderaan, voordat deze door de mens werd gekoloniseerd. Fysiologie Binnen de gemeenschap van de Killik waren uiteenlopende maten en daarmee ook functies mogelijk. Alle Killiks bezaten echter wel een overeenkomstige bouw. Ze hadden insectachtige lichamen met een chitine-pantser in diverse kleuren en zes poten, waarvan twee paar dienst kon doen als "armen". De handen en voeten eindigden in drie klauwen. Wanneer er geen interventie vanuit de natuur plaatsvond, bijvoorbeeld door middel van verminderde voedselbronnen, konden de Killik zich exponentieel vermeningvuldigen, waarbij ze alle bronnen uitputten. De Killik begon haar (de meeste Killiks waren vrouwelijk) leven als een larve, geboren uit een ei. De verschillende zwermen konden vanuit een bepaald oogpunt worden opgevat als subspecies, aangezien ze allen een afwijkende afmeting, kleur en specialisatie hadden. Cultuur De Killik samenleving was gebaseerd op een Hive Mind, waarin alle Killiks mentaal met elkaar verbonden waren. Over verre afstanden werd het effect hiervan echter geleidelijk minder. Een zwerm Killiks gedroeg zich hierdoor als één individu en droeg ook één naam, waarmee ieder van de groep aangesproken kon worden. De Killiks waren van nature vreedzaam, maar dat kon veranderen als er niet-Killik werden opgenomen in het zwermbrein. De ideeën van deze Joiners werden overgenomen door de zwerm en dit kon het gedrag drastisch veranderen, zoals ook duidelijk werd in de Swarm War. Een Joiner zelf verloor alle individualiteit en de werking van de hersenen werd chemisch veranderd. Wanneer een Force-sensitive werd opgenomen werd deze eigenschap ook overgenomen, zoals bij het Dark Nest. Killiks zelf waren niet Force-sensitive vanuit zichzelf. In de periode van de Swarm War gebruikten de Killiks een verslavende vloeistof genaamd Membrosia om buitenstaanders hun zwerm in te krijgen. Geschiedenis thumb|Killik De Killiks leefden oorspronkelijk op hun thuiswereld Alderaan. Het was een heel oude species die al bestonden toen de Celestials The Maw, Centerpoint Station en het Corellian System construeerden. Door hun nogal wisselende "waarheden" deden de Killiks soms vermoeden dat zij degenen waren die de constructies tot stand hadden gebracht. Hun gebrek aan vergaande technologie leidde echter tot de gedachte dat ze waarschijnlijk bouwers hadden opgenomen in de zwerm, waarbij hun geschiedenis die van de zwerm werd. Verdwijning De Killik werden voor de kolonisatie van Alderaan verjaagd van hun thuisplaneet en hun kolonie op Alsakan door de Celestials, toen zij voorbereiding maakten een reeds bewoonde wereld te gaan koloniseren voor bronnen. Volgens eigen zeggen werden zij na de bouw van Centerpoint Station kwaad op de Killiks, maar de geschiedenis die zij zelf kennen was geen betrouwbare. Hoewel het nergens vast staat was het waarschijnlijker dat de Celestials Centerpoint hadden gebouwd, en de Killiks er op de een of andere manier ook bij betrokken. De Killiks werden in ieder geval verjaagd naar de Unknown Regions, waar ze voor duizenden jaren afgescheiden van de galactische samenleving voortleefden. De Moss Painting van Ob Khaddar, de Killik Twilight, toonde hoe de Killik vertrokken uit de Castle Lands. Volgens een legende van de Shistavanen leefde er op Sarafur een Killik Sith Lord, nadat deze van Alsakan was verjaagd. Terugkeer (EU) In de periode van de Yuuzhan Vong Invasion veranderde er iets binnen de samenleving. Tijdens de Mission to Myrkr wisten de Dark Jedi Lomi Plo en Welk te ontsnappen met de Tachyon Flier, waar de gewond geraakte Jedi Knight Raynar Thul nog aan boord was. Toen zij neerstortten in het nest van Yoggoy, werden ze opgenomen in de zwerm. Raynar ontwikkelde zich tot de UnuThul van Unu, het primaire nest. Welk en Plo vormden met hun Killiks de Gorog, het Dark Nest, die zich in de Force konden verstoppen en alle andere nesten konden controleren. thumb|UnuThul Door hun nieuw verkregen ideeën over zorgen voor de zwakkeren in de samenleving en territorium, groeiden de Killiks al snel uit tot een soort van plaag. Omdat zwakkeren niet stierven en meer buitenstaanders werden opgenomen, werd de planeet al snel te klein en begon de kolonisatie van andere werelden in de Unknown Regions. In 35 ABY begonnen de Killiks strijd met de Chiss Ascendancy voor territorium. De Galactic Alliance begonnen de onderhandelingen en verplaatsten de Killiks naar de Utegetu Nebula, onder de Qoribu Truce. Woteba en de andere werelden in de Utegetu Nebula bezaten echter een defensiesysteem dat er voor zorgde dat het ecosysteem in balans bleef. Toen de Killiks zich begonnen uit te breiden op de werelden, veroorzaakte dit systeem de Fizz. Kleine nano-technologie brak alles af wat te veel was, waaronder veel Killiks en hun bouwwerken. Onder invloed van het Dark Nest geloofden de Killiks dat de Galactic Alliance dit veroorzaakte. In 36 ABY verlieten de Killiks in 14 nestschepen de Nebula via Tusken's Eye. Ze wisten een schip van de Alliance, de Admiral Ackbar, te overmeesteren, die ze gebruikten in hun invasie van de Chiss Ascendancy. Hiermee begon de Swarm War, waarin de Killiks ervoor zorgde dat de Chiss en de Alliance tegen elkaar werden opgezet. Veel insectachtige species werden Joiners, gezien zij sneller in het zwermbrein konden worden opgenomen. Onder hen waren de Fefzes, Flakaxes, Geonosians, Kamarians, Snutibs, S'krrrs, Verpines, Vratixes en Yam'rii. Op een bepaald moment werd de planeet Thyferra bezet door de Killiks, wat leidde tot een stop in de levering van Bacta aan de Alliance. Jacen Solo had in een visioen gezien dat de grote oorlog die op punt stond van uitbreken het hele universum zou kunnen verwoesten. De Jedi begonnen daarom onder leiding van Jedi Grand Master Luke Skywalker met hun oplossing voor het probleem. De Swarm War kwam tot een einde toen Raynar Thul bij de Unu werd verwijderd, en Lomi Plo en Welk werden gedood. De werelden in de Utegetu Nebula die de Killiks eerder hadden gekregen van de Galactic Alliance om ze uit de buurt van de Chiss te houden, bevatten een soort technologie die ervoor zorgde dat het ecosysteem in balans bleef. Deze technologie werd op de andere planeten van de Killiks ingezet, om zo de bevolkingsgroei onder controle te houden. Op deze manier werden de Killiks terug geforceerd naar hun oude manier van bestaan, en een grote oorlog voorkomen. Terminologie * Dance of Union: Een dans. * Joiner: Buitenstaander die was toegetreden tot het zwermbrein. * Kind: Aanduiding voor een lid van de Killiks. * Last Note: De laatste adem. * Little Dawn Rumble: Een dans. * Lost Nest: Oroboro op Alderaan. * Moon Swarm: Een onderdeel van de vloot van de Killiks tijdens de Swarm War * Night Herald: Leider van de Gorog. * Other: Aanduiding voor een buitenstaander. * Prime: De leider, UnuThul. * Protector: De Jedi die aan de zijde van de Killiks vochten in de Swarm War. * Song of the Universe: De benaming voor de "plaats" waar Killiks gingen na de dood. * The Chronicle: De geschiedenis van de Killiks. * The Colony: Alle Killiks bij elkaar genomen. * The Crash: Het neerstorten van de Tachyon Flier en de locatie daarvan. * The Will: De Hive Mind die alle Killiks deelden. * Transacting: Handel met buitenstaanders, waarbij Killiks alles van het schip haalden wat ze wouden hebben. Eigenaars konden de dingen die ze niet kwijt wilden weer terugnemen en kregen voor de rest Shine-balls en Membrosia. Bekende Killiks thumb|Gorog Bekende Kolonies thumb|Oroboro op Alderaan Hier staan de bekende kolonies van de Killik, alsmede de werelden die zij binnen vielen in de Swarm War. Achter de Schermen * De namen van de Killik nesten zijn allen palindromen; zowel van voren als van achteren gelezen het zelfde woord. * C-3PO beschreef de Killiks als een combinatie van Coleoptera (kever) en Hymenoptera (vliesvleugelige). Bron *The Illustrated Star Wars Universe * The Dark Nest Trilogy - EU Novels **Dark Nest I: The Joiner King **Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen **Dark Nest III: The Swarm War *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *The New Essential Chronology category:Sentients category:Geleedpotigen category:Killiks category:Alderaanians